dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Peter Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Petre Ho *'Nombre:' 何潤東 (何润东) / Ho Yun Tung (He Run Dong) *'Nombre en inglés:' Peter Ho / Peter He *'Profesión:' Productor, actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' California, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 185cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia:' Dos hermanas mayores, Esposa (Peggy Lin) Dramas ''' Como actor *Sword Dynasty (iQiyi, 2019) *Beautiful Reborn Flower (TBA, 2019) *As Flowers Fade and Fly Across The Sky (Zhejiang TV, 2017) *Nothing Gold Can Stay (Dragon TV, 2017) *The Tibet Code (2016) *Father Takes Charge (2016) (Cameo) *Princess of Lanling King (2016) *Beautiful Secret (Hunan TV, 2015) *San Li Tun De Peng You Quan (Hunan TV, 2015) (Cameo) *On the Horse (2015) *Lotus Brocade (TBS, 2014) *Seven Friends (CTV, 2014) (Cameo) *Tiny Times (Youko, 2014) *Shining Day (Hunan TV, 2013) *Le Jun Kai (2013) *Huai River as Before (2013) *Chu Han Chuan Qi (AHTV, 2012) *Drama Go Go Go (GTV, 2012) (Cameo) *Ring Ring Bell (CTS, 2011) *Star Wish (2011) *Unbeatable (AHTV, 2010) *Summer's Desire (FTV, 2010) *Three Kingdoms (CCTV, 2010) *Gloomy Salad Days (PTS, 2010) (Cameo) *Shanghai Typhoon (NHK, 2008) *Butterfly Lovers (GZTV, 2007) *Men and Legends (2007) *Fairy tale of Paris (CTS, 2007) *The Legend of Lu Xiao Feng (CCTV, 2007) *Shao Nian Yang Jia Jiang (CTV, 2006) *The Blind Detective (ATV, 2006) *Romance in the White House (CTS, 2005) *Acquired Beauty es el Doctor Lu (2005) *Wind Warrior es Jiang Peng (TTV, 2005) *Ping Pong es Lin Yun (2005) *Phantom Lover es Song Dan Ping (2005) *The Legend of Hero es A Fei (2005) *Qin Wang Li Shi Min es Li Shi Min (2004) *Wind and Cloud II es Bu Jing Yun (2004) *Assassinator Jingke 荊軻傳奇 es Gao Jian Li (2004) *Love at the Aegean Sea es Li Yao Xiang (CTS, 2004) *You Jian Ju Hua Xiang es el propietario del Acuario (GTV, 2003) *Original Scent of Summer es Peter (CTV, 2003) *One Meter Sunshine 一米陽光 es Jin Zheng Wu (2003) *Eighteen Monks es Hu Hai (CTV, 2003) *Four Marshals es Zhui Ming (2003) *Starry Starry Night es Peter (2003) *Yu Guan Yin 玉觀音 es Mao Jie (2003) *Qi Ji 奇蹟 es Zhao Cheng Zhen (CTV, 2003) *Wind and Cloud es Bu Jing Yu (2002) *Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon es Luo Xiao Hu (2001) Como Productor' *Summer's Desire (FTV, 2010) Temas para Dramas *Regret, Le Jun Kai (2013) *Wo Ji De Wo Ai Guo, Summer's Desire (2010) *Shuang Fei, Butterfly Lovers (2007) *Zai Xing (摘星), Starry Starry Night (2003) *Ming Tian Shi Zui Hou Yi Tian (明天是最后一天), Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon (2001) *Mei You Wo Ni Shen Me Ban (没有我你怎么办), Legend of Dagger Li (1999) Películas *Crazy Little Things (2018) *The Precipice Game (2016) *Sword Master (2015) *One Minute More (2014) *Fighting (2014) *The Monkey King (2014) *Love and Rain (2012) *Cold Steel (2011) *Once Upon a Time in Tibet (2010) *My Belle Boss / 我的美女老板 (2010) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *My DNA says i love you (2007) *One Missed Call 2 (2005) *Secret Pursuit / 密情追蹤 (2003) *Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost (2003) *Dark War (2001) *T.R.Y. *Happiness *Born to be King (2000) *When I Fall in Love...With Both (2000) *Deja Vu (1999) *The Truth About Jane and Sam (1999) *The Lovers (1994) Anuncios *2010 CLEAR *2009-2010 MXN *2008 Wonderful Arts Wedding Studio *2008 Clarins for Men *2007-2008 MIA Jewels *2007 PUMA *2007 TAG Heuer *MID-POINT Casual Wear *Buzba Sneaker *Bench Body Discografía 'Álbum' 'Single' Reconocimientos *'2011 Youku Awards:' Mejor Actor del Año (Cold Steel) *'2010 Metro Radio Mandarin Music Awards: Canción del año (I Remember I've Loved) *'''2010 Metro Radio Mandarin Music Awards: 'Asian Poular Idol Curiosidades *'Educación: 'Ontario College of Art & Design *'Idiomas: Mandarín, inglés y cantonés *'Aficiones:' Baloncesto, diseño, ver películas y leer cómics *Actuó en la película Kamen Rider 555 The Movie: El paraíso perdido como Leo, es el primer no japonés Kamen Rider. Enlaces *Sina blog *Baidu baike *Movie Douban *Wikipedia china *Facebook *Weibo Galería Peter Ho7.jpg Peter Ho8.jpg Peter Ho4.jpg Peter Ho3.jpg Peter Ho2.jpg Peter Ho6.jpg Peter Ho9.jpg Peter Ho5.jpg Categoría:TWProductor Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:HKProductor Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CProductor